


Talk to Me

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Kinkmeme fill: "Noct gets hit with sex pollen and Ignis sees no other option than for him be the one to help him through it; after all, he's been taking care of Noct since they were kids."





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9882507#cmt9882507

Noctis’ panting and soft groans from within the tent, was the only thing breaking the silence that had befallen the three men around the campfire. Prompto was staring at his phone with a focus more intense than Ignis had ever seen him direct at any sort of game. The second they had arrived at the haven, he had suggested they should see if they could find any info about the daemon that seemed to have poisoned Noctis. Ignis had been appalled at himself for not thinking about it first. He’d been too stressed out from seeing Noctis’ health decline at such an alarming rate to think clearly.

“I think I found something,” Prompto murmured. His eyes flickered over the screen. Then his eyes widened and he paled. ”Holy… shit…”

The two others stared at him. ”What is it?”

”Uhhh…”

Ignis feared the worst: that what Noctis had was some deadly ailment without a cure.

”Spit it out,” he snapped. ”Is it curable?”

”Uh, yeah…”

”Then what is the problem?”

”Um… I think you need to read for yourself.”

Ignis took the phone from Prompto’s grip and squinted down at the tiny text.

”My god,” he muttered. He had never liked to read on his phone for this exact reason. He scanned the short article Prompto had found, and slowly felt a numb disbelief sink in. He was quiet for a very long moment after he was done reading, until Noctis’ moans reminded him of the severity of the situation.

“Now?” Gladio urged. “What does it say?”

Ignis swallowed thickly. “The ‘pollen’ that Noctis was targeted with is deadly at length, but there are ways to cure it. More specifically, there’s one way to cure it.”

“And?” Now it was Gladio’s turn to get impatient. “What the fuck is up with you two? If there is a way, then why are we hesitating?”

“Because…” Ignis couldn’t quite find the right words to say it.

“He has to be fucked,” Prompto blurted out. His face was flaming red.

Gladio’s brow furrowed. “Are you kidding me?”

Prompto shook his head.

“He’s telling the truth,” Ignis said. “At least, that’s what this article says, and it’s from the official register over daemons, so I dare say we should trust it.”

“So… Noct has to get this pollen-stuff fucked out of him? That’s it?”

“Yes… Apparently, the body gets wrought with, uh… with need, I suppose, to such a degree that, over time, the body can’t handle it. The heart will eventually stop from the physical trauma.”

“And sticking a cock in him will make it all better?”

“Don’t ask me about this,” Ignis snapped. “I don’t know anything more but what it says here.”

“If we should believe in this stuff,” Prompto said, “and I guess we don’t have much choice, then…?”

He bit his lip.

Gladio shook his head. “We can’t… It’s... He’s like a brother to me...”

“But he’ll die if we don’t!”

Gladio didn’t have an argument against that.

The three of them fell into a silence that only was broken at times by Noctis’ soft whimpers and moans fleeting out to them from the tent. Ignis couldn’t bear listening to him without doing anything, and he didn’t know how long it took before it was too late. They didn’t have time to sit there and question everything.

“We have to try it,” he said. “We have no other choice.”

This time, no one argued, but no one volunteered either.

“Sooo… Should we draw lots, or…?” Prompto looked genuinely uncomfortable as he said it, and Gladio looked slightly queasy.

“No,” Ignis said. “There’s no need. I’ll do it.”

He stood, half expecting the others to stop him. They didn’t. When he hesitated and glanced at them, Prompto said, “Are you sure? We can just draw lots, it’s not a big deal…”

“But it is,” Ignis said. “It is a big deal. For us, and for Noct… I can see that the both of you are uncomfortable with it. I have always been the one who to take care of him. This is just another way for me to do just that.”

Prompto opened his mouth again as if to protest, but Ignis beat him to it.

“I want to do this for Noctis’ sake,” Ignis said. “If you think about it, it makes sense. I am the one who has always taken care of his health, and this is definitely a matter of health. In a way, it is only an extension of my duty.”

He didn’t mention that to him, this was less of a chore than it would be for the other two. At least he felt attracted to men. He knew that Gladio was straight, and Prompto - despite his closeness to Noctis - seemed to develop a crush on nearly every woman they met, so he probably was too. Out of them, the obvious choice was Ignis. When it came to Noctis’ sexuality, Ignis was still uncertain. He had tried to subtly broach the subject a few times, but Noctis always brushed it away. It was obvious he didn’t like to talk about it. Ignis just hoped that he wouldn’t be too opposed to sleeping with a man.

 

\-----

 

Noctis was conscious but dazed when Ignis crawled into the tent. Since the daemon they fought had sprayed Noctis with the strange pollen, he had become increasingly confused and dizzy until he had to be carried to the nearest haven by Gladio. Ever since that he’d been panting and sweating and groaning. Now Ignis understood that it wasn’t because he was in pain, but rather because he was wracked by an indefinable need.

Noctis looked up at Ignis, but his eyes were watery and a little unfocused.

“Noct,” Ignis murmured. He kneeled next to him. “We’ve found a way to help you, but… The method is a bit… radical.”

Noctis blinked slowly and licked his lips. His hands were fisted in the blanket he was lying on. He was so hot that he refused to wear anything else but t-shirt and boxers. Ignis forced his eyes to stay on Noctis’ face and not stray down to his crotch to see if he was as affected as the article implied.

“What is it?” Noctis urged. “If it helps me, it can’t be that bad.”

“Well… That depends…” Ignis hesitated. He shouldn’t be dragging this out, but he struggled to find the right way to break it to Noctis. “It… It involves a great deal of… intimacy.”

Noctis frowned. “You’ve seen me naked before.” His gaze dropped. “I’m sure we’ll live.”

Ignis really hoped so. At the reminder of the dire situation, he felt his resolve settle.

“Noctis… This is a different kind of intimacy… It’s… It might sound crazy, but it involves sex.”

Noctis stared at him. “… Sex? I… I have to have _sex_ to heal?”

“It sounds strange, but it was the only cure we could find.”

Ignis wanted to launch into a lengthy explanation about how it all worked, but he held back. There wasn’t time.

Noctis had gotten paler. “And if I don’t?”

“…You’ll die.”

Noctis stared at him, his eyes wide and soft and vulnerable. “B-but… Where should I… Do I have to go out and just find someone…?”

“No, no… We’re here for you. We’re willing to help you out.” Ignis wished he could stop his heart from beating so fast. “I… I’m willing to help you, if you’ll let me.”

Noctis stared at Ignis for a moment that was so uncomfortably long that Ignis had to look away.

“But if you want Prompto or Gladio to do it, or even someone else entirely, it could be arranged-“

“No… No, you’re fine, Iggy.” Noctis blushed hotly. “I… It’s kinda urgent, so… We should probably just…”

“Yes.” Ignis started unbuttoning his shirt. He hesitated halfway. “You’re sure about it?”

“What choice do I have?”

“Right… Sorry, I… Sorry, this situation really has me out of my depth.”

Noctis managed a tight smile. “Who wouldn’t be.”

Ignis continued unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off.

“There’s one more thing…” he said. “The sex has to be penetrative… and you need to be on the receiving end.”

Ignis hadn’t thought Noctis could get paler, but he did.

“I’m sorry…” Ignis repeated. “If there’s any consolation, I have done it before. I know how to make it good…”

He wanted to bite his tongue. He wished he hadn’t said that. It sounded like a bad pick-up line. But Noctis actually looked up at him almost coyly. His cheeks were flecked with red spots, which could just be because of his fever but looked like a cute blush.

“I’m kinda gross right now,” Noctis murmured and pulled at his sweat-drenched shirt.

“So am I,” Ignis admitted. He hadn’t had a chance to wash off the grime of the day yet either.

Ignis started unbuttoning his pants. He hesitated for a moment, but figured that it was just as well that he went first. Noctis watched him intently, his eyes never straying from Ignis hands.

Once Ignis was naked, he keenly felt Noctis eyes on him. He wanted to cover himself up, but he knew it was crucial that he didn’t seem too hesitant. He didn’t want Noctis to think that he didn’t want it.

He picked a condom and lube from his bag. The condoms he kept on the off chance that one of them should be in urgent need for one, but the lube was his alone.

“Do you want me to undress you, or do you want to do it yourself?” Ignis was proud that his voice didn’t shake in the least, although his heart felt like it was making his whole body tremble with how hard it was beating.

Noctis lifted his hips and slid of his boxers, revealing that he was half-hard. Ignis swallowed in an attempt to moisten his suddenly very dry throat, and fumbled with the lube. Noctis’ face was bright red now. He toyed with the hem of his t-shirt, like he was wondering if he should take it off. In the end he just rolled it a bit up so that his stomach was exposed.

Ignis was abashed that he couldn’t help the way his cock instantly grew hard. In this situation, he would have liked to keep the impression that he was mostly unaffected, but still not entirely put off. This obvious eagerness was… It was unsettling the already precarious ground they were threading. The worst part was that Noctis didn’t even try to hide the fact that he noticed. He stared unabashedly at Ignis’ erection, and his expression was difficult for Ignis to decipher.

Was he displeased? Afraid? Grossed out?

Ignis wished there was something he could say to take some tension away, but anything he could think of saying would just make it worse.

His phone buzzed, and Ignis leaped at the chance to distract himself. It was a message from Gladio saying that he and Prompto had left and would rent a caravan to give them some space. Ignis was grateful. This was bad enough without the witnesses.

“Gladio and Prompto left to give us some space,” Ignis said.

Noctis nodded.

Ignis took a steadying breath.

“I suppose there’s no other way to go about this…”

“You don’t need to.” Noctis looked uncomfortable. “If you don’t want to, then… We can surely find someone else…?”

“Well…” Ignis looked down at himself. “I thought you would have noticed that I’m not all that opposed to this. What troubles me is that you might not want it. I don’t even know if you… If you prefer men, or…”

Noctis looked up at him from underneath his bangs.

“You don’t know my preference?”

“No… How could I? You never told me.”

“I thought I was being obvious.”

Noctis looked away shyly. The grabbed a corner of a blanket and pulled it over his lap.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… those times I hooked up with guys… I thought you knew, that you figured it out somehow…”

…Hooked up with guys? Ignis balked at the idea. When had Noctis… When?

“How could I have guessed…? When was this?”

Noctis shook his head. “It’s not important.”

He toyed with the blanket in his lap. His face was flushed and his gaze kept darting towards Ignis’ crotch, and then away just as fast.

Ignis had almost forgotten the severity of the situation in the middle of all the awkwardness, but now he was reminded that Noctis’ flush wasn’t just from embarrassment, but also from illness, and he got acutely aware of his shallow breathing.

He wanted to know more about these people Noctis had slept with – how many there were, when it had happened, who they were, if Ignis knew them – but there wasn’t time for that now. He had to focus on what Noctis needed here and now.

He shuffled closer.

“Then you’ve done this before?”

Noctis nodded.

Ignis didn’t feel so awful about the whole situation knowing that Noctis at least knew what was coming.

He lubed up his fingers and met Noctis’ eyes. Noctis took the blanket away from his lap and spread his legs.

Ignis wondered if he should do something to ease them both into what they were about to do, but he feared that if he kissed Noctis he would be rejected. So he figured the clinical way would have to do. Maybe it would be easier for them both if they just looked at it as a mechanical process, something that was just a means to survive.

Ignis looked down between Noctis’ legs and pressed one finger coated with warmed up lube against his asshole. Noctis whimpered, but not in discomfort. It was like he tried to hold back a moan. He placed one hand over his mouth.

“It’s okay,” Ignis murmured as he circled his finger over Noctis’ puckered hole. “Don’t worry about how you sound. It’s only natural.”

Noctis held back another moan as Ignis pressed one finger inside of him. He was panting harder now. Ignis took his time loosening him up, all the while sitting there with a painfully hard erection. Two fingers fit easily. Noctis moaned softly the entire time, his hips jerking up against Ignis’ hand.

Once Ignis deemed Noctis ready, he rolled a condom onto himself and used some lube to slick up. Noctis spread his legs wide, and Ignis settled between them.

Noctis ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes briefly, as though he was steeling himself.

“I don’t want to do something you’re uncomfortable with,” Ignis said. “I can go slower, or… Just tell me how you want me.”

Noctis gave him a tiny smile. “That’s not the problem. You’re doing fine, just… Just keep going…”

Ignis kneeled between Noctis’ legs, his thighs under Noctis’, holding his hips tilted up. His body thrummed with excitement unlike anything he’d experienced towards another person before. He steadied his cock with one hand as he pushed into Noctis. They both gasped. Noctis felt so wonderfully warm and tight. Ignis had to hold himself perfectly still for a second so that he could get used to the feeling. He had to keep himself in control. It wouldn’t do to lose himself to pleasure.

Ignis leant over Noctis, steadied himself on his elbows, and started thrusting slowly and shallowly. Noctis stared up at him, his eyes wide and his lips parted. Ignis couldn’t look him in the eyes. It was too intimate. He looked away and took a calming breath. He hadn’t experienced such an insane need to thrust hard and fast since the first time he had sex.

Noctis ran his hands up Ignis’ upper arms.

“Oh… hah…” He groaned softly with each slow thrust. “Ignis…” he murmured.

Ignis closed his eyes for a second, a soft moan escaping him when he heard Noctis say his name.

He tried to keep it clinical, he really did. He stared at a spot over Noctis left shoulder and tried his best to not think too hard about whom it was he was sleeping with, but Noctis wasn’t making it easy for him. He soon stopped being able to hold back his sounds, and Ignis just as soon stopped being able not to watch him.

Noctis was beautiful when he let go of control, just as Ignis had imagined he’d be. A small furrow appeared between his brows, his eyelids got heavier, and his lips formed an o. His back arched, and he bared his throat and pressed his hips up towards Ignis’. His panting was disrupted by soft, trembling moans.

“Oh… oh…”

Ignis had to fight for a second to take control over his body enough to slow the pace a bit and start thrusting deeper. He rolled his hips gently with each downward thrust. It had the desired effect. Noctis’ eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He clutched Ignis’ arms so hard that it hurt a bit.

“Ohh,” Noctis moaned. “Ignis… Ig… I’m—I—hah – ahhh!”

Ignis felt Noctis’ whole body clench as he came. His mouth was open, his head was thrown back, his eyelids fluttered, and then, slowly, all tension left his body and he sagged against the sleeping mat with a blissed out, satisfied expression.

Ignis pulled out and intended to jerk off, but Noctis grabbed his hand.

“No… Finish in me…”

The words alone nearly made Ignis come on the spot. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and carefully slid into Noctis again. Noctis didn’t as much as flinch. He looked deeply satisfied where he lay sprawled out underneath Ignis.

Ignis set a gentle pace at first, worried that it’d be too uncomfortable for Noctis so soon after, but Noctis curled languidly around him and urged him on.

“Fuck me,” he murmured in Ignis’ ear. “Take what you need… I’m yours.”

Those words were enough to take every last piece of restraint away from Ignis. He thrust hard and fast into Noctis, and harder still when he realized Noctis enjoyed it. He was panting, his breathing hitching on a moan at times, and his legs were wrapped like vices around Ignis’ hips.

“Oh… I’ve wanted you,” Noctis murmured brokenly. “I’ve wanted you for so long…”

His voice hitched at the end as Ignis thrust hard into him and came with a guttural groan. Ignis leant on unsteady hands over Noctis for a long moment before he gathered the strength to pull out and roll to the side.

Noctis fell asleep immediately, but Ignis remained awake for a little while longer. It was late evening already and the events of the day had left him exhausted, but his mind wouldn’t let him rest. It whirred with distraught thoughts and ideas, all centered around the prince sleeping soundly next to him. At the center of his thoughts was the last thing Noctis had said before he fell asleep.

‘I’ve wanted you for so long.’

The question was… Had Noctis really meant it, or was he too befuddled to know what he was saying? And had he even been aware that he was saying it to Ignis, or had he meant someone else?

After a long while, exhaustion finally made Ignis fall into a restless sleep.

It felt like mere minutes later that he woke up to Noctis straddling his thighs. Noctis was panting again, and he was baking hot to the touch.

So it wasn’t over yet.

“Wait…” Ignis said when Noctis fumbled with his boxers, pulling his limp cock out.

“Please…” Noctis groaned. “Please… I prepared myself.”

“Condom,’’ Ignis choked out. He fumbled for his bag in the darkness, found it, and extracted a small foil packet. His fingers trembled as he ripped the packet. Noctis got impatient while Ignis fumbled. He leant forward and kissed him. Ignis forgot to breathe for a second. He didn’t respond at first, but that didn’t seem to deter Noctis. His kisses grew more insistent, and Ignis couldn’t help but answer in kind. He grabbed the back of Noctis’ head, forgot all about the condom, and delved into his mouth.

Noctis keened loudly and pressed his ass down on Ignis’ cock.

Ignis groaned. “Wait… Let me put on the condom…”

Noctis lifted up enough to allow Ignis to stroke himself to full hardness and put the condom on. He was barely ready when Noctis lowered himself, easily sliding down on him. He really had prepared himself well. Ignis closed his eyes briefly and clenched his jaw as Noctis immediately set a brutal pace. He clutched Noctis’ hips tight in a vain hope that he could hold him down and control the situation a bit, but Noctis barely seemed to register Ignis’ efforts. He slammed down on Ignis hard and fast, taking him all the way in each time, and it was driving Ignis insane.

“Fuck,” he bit out through clenched teeth. “Noct… Noct, I’m… hah… I’m close…”

Noctis groaned and fucked him harder. Ignis came with a desperate moan, Noctis’ name tumbling off the tip of his tongue, and slumped back against the sleeping mat. Noctis seemed to regret letting Ignis come first. He whined and groaned when Ignis couldn’t stay hard any longer, and reverted to rutting miserably against Ignis’ stomach.

“Use your fingers,” he pleaded.

“Noct…” Ignis caressed Noctis head and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not sure that will work…”

“Try, at least… Please…”

Ignis shifted Noctis up a bit, and snuck one hand under his ass. He pushed in three fingers and set a languid pace. Noctis seemed fine with it. He nuzzled Ignis’ chest and moaned softly.

“I’m glad it was you,” he whispered.

Ignis couldn’t quite let himself believe that Noctis meant what he thought he meant.

“Doing this,” Noctis said. “It couldn’t have been anyone else.”

Ignis felt his heart jolt into his throat. There it was again… It sounded so much like Noctis really meant it. It also sounded like he meant it when he begged Ignis to fuck him, though, but Ignis knew that was only the pollen talking.

Ignis had gotten so lost in thought he’d stopped moving his fingers. Noctis whined.

“Don’t stop.”

Ignis shifted them over onto their sides, pulled his fingers out and reinserted them so that he could hit Noctis’ prostate more directly.

“Ohh… yes,” Noctis groaned.

He rocked his hips, pressing his erection against Ignis’ hip. Ignis was already starting to get hard again. He pulled out of Noctis, poured more lube onto his hand, and worked on getting Noctis nice and slick without pushing him over the edge. He found a new condom, rolled it on, and made Noctis roll over. Then he entered him from behind.

Noctis groaned and strained against him, but in that position he didn’t get the leverage he needed. Instead he found the angle where Ignis’ hit his prostate dead on and, hooking one leg over Ignis thigh, tried to hold them in that position. Ignis thrust steadily until Noctis’ came with a desperate keening moan, and then he kept moving, slowly, carefully, until Noctis was panting again. He held Noctis’ hips in the same position, but didn’t push in too hard until Noctis met his thrusts again. Then he slowly allowed himself to lose control. He held one hand on Noctis hip, and the other he placed under Noctis’ head, and as they both approached their third orgasm that night, he stopped holding back and just enjoyed the fact that he was able to do this with Noctis. It was likely the last time he’d ever be allowed even remotely as close to him. After this night, when Noctis had gotten his wits back, he surely wouldn’t be able to stand the sight of Ignis. But as long as it meant Noctis lived, that was a small price for Ignis to pay.

They both tumbled over the edge of their orgasm at almost the same time. Ignis held Noctis close, his face buried against the nape of his neck, desperately trying to imbed everything about this moment into his memory. The way Noctis smelled, his softly whimpered moans, the warmth of his body, the way he caressed Ignis’ hand and twined their fingers together…

They basked in the afterglow for a long moment.

“This is the best sex I’ve ever had,” Noctis confessed quietly. His speech was a bit slurred, like he was about to drift off into sleep.

Ignis didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes and wished he could will everything to go back to how it was before. He couldn’t handle this… Having done this with Noctis and then never to be able to do it again… Never to be able to feel Noctis warm skin under his hands, or hear him moan like that again… Never to hear him moan Ignis’ name like he really meant it.

Ignis held Noctis tighter and clutched the hand that still held onto his.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Noctis didn’t answer. He was fast asleep, just as Ignis knew he’d be. He nuzzled the back of Noctis neck, and was soon lulled to sleep by Noctis’ calm, steady breathing.

 

\-----

 

The next morning, Noctis woke with no memory of the other day. He lay there staring up into the ceiling of the tent and felt like something important had happened, he just couldn’t put his finger on what. Then he shifted, and was startled by the sore feeling in his ass. It was the same feeling he had after a good fuck, but he couldn’t have…

Could he?

Slowly, his memory started coming back to him, piece by piece. He remembered the demon that had sprayed him with something, the dizziness and the confusion… Everything was muddled after that, until he remembered Ignis’ voice moaning his name in the darkness. It started coming back to him… Not everything, a big part of it was still a jumble in his mind, but he had a vague recollection of Ignis explaining to him that they needed to have sex.

How absurd… If he hadn’t started getting back a few foggy, mortifying memories of himself riding Ignis like his life depended on it, then he wouldn’t have believed it. But the sex-marathon seemed to have worked, miraculously enough, because Noctis felt completely normal again. Now he just had to adjust to the idea that Ignis had quite literally fucked that poison, or whatever it was, out of his system.

Something else was nudging at Noctis’ memory. He remembered Ignis holding him from behind, thrusting into him almost lovingly, gentle with Noctis even though Noctis hadn’t been very gentle with him just a few minutes earlier. And then, after they both came… Noctis had told Ignis that it was the best sex he’d ever had, but Ignis didn’t say anything… Not until… Noctis had been on the verge of sleep, but he distinctly remembered Ignis’ voice, soft and almost sad, whispering close to his ear.

‘I love you.’

The memory made Noctis’ heart skip a beat. He wondered if it had been a figment of his imagination, but it was so clear to him that it was like Ignis was right next to him still, whispering in his ear, holding him…

Could it really be true? Did Ignis really return his feelings?

Noctis sat up, wincing a bit, and rubbed his face with both hands. Ignis was not in the tent, unsurprisingly. He was an early riser.

Although it was almost physically painful to meet Ignis face to face after what they’d done, Noctis knew he had to find him and talk to him. He wasn’t far away, thankfully. He was standing by the camp stove with his back to the tent entrance, preoccupied with cooking. Noctis walked closer to him, but Ignis didn’t move. He was almost directly behind him and about to speak to him, when Ignis turned and made an undignified yelp when he saw Noctis stand there.

“I – I didn’t hear you coming,” Ignis said. Then he blushed. “I made breakfast.” He turned away abruptly. “I wanted to make you something nice, but… Well, we didn’t have a lot of ingredients left.”

“That’s okay,” Noctis hurried to say.

Ignis floundered with the food, and Noctis felt the unspoken experience from last night like a physical wall between them.

“Here,” Ignis said stiffly, and handed Noctis a plate.

Noctis barely cared that the food consisted of more vegetables than anything else. He was more focused on Ignis and the way he obviously avoided meeting Noctis’ eyes.

“Hey, Iggy…”

“Please, eat your food, Noct. It’ll get cold.”

Ignis sat down in one of the camping chairs. Noctis followed him, but not to sit down. He stood in front of Ignis.

“Specs… Talk to me…”

Ignis looked up at him, but it seemed to take him a lot of effort.

“I am,” he said calmly.

Noctis frowned. He put his plate down.

“No,” he said. “You’re avoiding talking about-“

“Noct.”

The way Ignis said his name was so terse, almost desperate in a way, that Noctis immediately stopped talking.

“Just…” Ignis was staring down at his hands. “Please… Let’s not say more about that. What is done is done, it’s in the past. Let it stay there.”

Noctis stared at Ignis. How could he just brush it away like that? Like it wasn’t important? Like he hadn’t told Noctis that he loved him?

Noctis was too shocked to find words at first. Ignis started eating and kept his eyes intently fixed on his food.

“No.” Noctis said. “We can’t ignore it. It happened, we have to deal with… Ignis!”

Ignis had gotten to his feet and strode past Noctis.

“I… I’m sorry Noct, I can’t…”

“I love you!”

The words were out of Noctis’ mouth before he could think.

Ignis stopped abruptly. He had his back to Noctis. For a long moment neither said a word. When Ignis spoke, his voice trembling slightly.

“Noct… Don’t… You must remember your duty… And my position.”

“I know you’re trying to uphold a sense of normalcy by sticking to rules, but what’s the point?” Noctis said fiercely. “We’re not who we used to be anymore. We might die today, tomorrow, or in a month. This is all we have now. Me, and you, and Prompto and Gladio, the car, the moment… Ignis…”

“I’m your advisor,” Ignis said. It sounded like he was struggling to make excuses. “It is more crucial that I stay that way now more than ever.”

Noctis walked over to Ignis and grabbed his arm. He needed to see his face.

“Stop talking bullshit,” Noctis said. He had tears in his eyes and tried to blink them away. “You can be my advisor and still be something more. You’re my friend, right?”

“That’s different.”

“How’s that different? You don’t want to seem partial, right? But you already are! We’re close friends, we have feelings for each other, whether we sleep together or not wont change anything!”

“You’ve clearly never been in a long-term relationship.”

Noctis eyes got flinty. “No. I haven’t.”

Ignis sighed. His expression softened a bit. He knew that Noctis wasn’t exactly free to be with whom he wanted.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. But Noct… It isn’t that simple…”

“It is. It’s really simple. I love you… And you love me.”

“Noct, what do you know about love?” Ignis said. “You’ve barely lived life…”

“I know that I love you!”

Ignis’ gaze dropped. Noctis moved closer and touched his cheek.

“I love you, Specs… Always have, always will. Whether you accept those feelings or not won’t change them.”

Ignis didn’t move away, not even when Noctis reached up to kiss him. His lips remained tightly closed at first, but Noctis persisted. He made the kiss as soft as he could, pouring out every ounce of the love that he’d harbored for Ignis for so long. Finally, Ignis responded.

He brought Noctis closer and deepened the kiss. Noctis sighed and wrapped his arms tight around Ignis’ neck.

After a while they broke apart. Ignis leant his forehead against Noctis’.

“I hope it’s not just something you’re saying,” he murmured.

“What… The part where I love you?”

Noctis hugged Ignis closer.

“Why can’t you have any trust in me?”

Ignis looked down at him along his nose, but there was a small, teasing smile on his lips.

“Past experience, I suppose.”

Noctis pressed his forehead to Ignis’ again, their noses bumping. 

“Thank you,” he said. “For yesterday. I mean it.”

“Oh… I’m not sure I deserve it. It was partially a selfish choice.”

Noctis snorted. “And that’s what I’m thanking you for. Imagine if Prompto or Gladio had been the ones to…” He shuddered. “I could never have looked them in the eyes again.”

Ignis laughed.

“That’s what I thought about you this morning.”

“I noticed.” 

Noctis pressed closer to Ignis and leant his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, too,” Ignis said softly. “For persisting.”

Noctis grinned up at him. “Oh, don’t worry. It was totally a selfish choice.”

They stood like that for a while, enjoying the closeness, until Ignis suddenly sighed.

“Now we just need to find a way to break it to Prompto and Gladio.”

 


End file.
